


A Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika had always been told that he regarded his birthdays 'underwhelmingly'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> another birthday present.....happy birthday i luh ya

Kurapika was the sort to get up early in the mornings. He was so used to it, that he ended up waking early every morning, no matter what sort of day was ahead or how late he slept that night. He woke up early on weekends, off days, and holidays.

The coming day would be no different.

After forcing himself out of bed, Kurapika went about his usual morning routine, from the bathroom, to his room, and back out again. The residence he occupied was small enough for him to navigate and moreover finish his routine in about 5 or 10 minutes.

Since today was so special, he planned to meet with his friends as soon as he got ready. He briskly walked to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast when he saw something unexpected.

Leorio, Gon, and Killua, the very friends he was going to meet today. Leorio stood at Kurapika's miniscule stove with a sizzling pan, Killua peeking into his fridge, and Gon cutting something small with an oversized knife.

"Um...what are you-"

Gon was the first to spot him, his eyebrows raising in shock. He frantically turned to his friends.

"Guys! Kurapika's here! We've been spotted!"

"WHAAAAT?!"

Leorio turned to Kurapika and did a double take. 

"You just...."

He walked up to Kurapika and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You just go back to bed, 'kay? Don't wake up so early on your own birthday!"

Kurapika had always been told that he regarded his birthdays 'underwhelmingly'. It wasn't that he hated them, they just weren't one of his major priorities. He would celebrate the birthdays of others with joy, but his own, as people told him, were 'underwhelming'.

"First of all..." 

Kurapika shifted his gaze across the small kitchen, his eyes meeting Gon's and Killua's (who was looking from the fridge, waiting for the events to unfold).

"What are you doing in my house?"

The grip on his shoulders tightened. 

"You-you gave me a spare key, remember? If I ever needed it."

Kurapika recalled giving an extra key to Leorio and telling him to use it in case of an emergency.

"Oh yeah...but-"

"You told me to use it in case of emergencies, so Killua, Gon, and I decided to use it for one! Since it's your birthday, we came here to make you breakfast in bed."

"Told 'ya he was a morning person," Killua remarked, grabbing an orange from the fridge and closing the door. 

"Well, that's very thoughtful, but...you really didn't have to do any of this."

Gon came up to meet the two.

"Of course we did! It's a special day."

"Well, I mean...you really didn't-"

Killua came.

"Try to enjoy today, okay? Happy birthday, Kurapika."

Kurapika couldn't help but let out a smile. He had the best friends in the world.

"Thank you...but...do you smell that?"

A faint smell of smoke traveled through the room. 

"The egg! It's burning!"

Kurapika laughed. "How do you burn an egg?"

"Just..."

Leorio rushed back to the pan and waved off smoke.

"I think I'll help make my own 'birthday breakfast'. Just don't give me surprises like that for the rest of the day, okay?"

Gon and Killua looked away nervously.

"Uh....sure!"


End file.
